1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food dispensers and more particularly to a snack container and dispenser that prevents spills.
2. Description of Related Art
Children love to eat snacks such as cereal, small candies such as coated chocolate candies, nuts and the like. However, when a child, especially a young child like a toddler, attempts to carry a snack container around, it inevitably gets spilled, because while the child can get the snacks out with a hand or fingers, they cannot manage to keep the container upright. Also, when a child scoops out a quantity of the snack, there is no control on how much is scooped. In many cases, it is more than the child can control, and the overfilled hand or fingers lose materials resulting in unwanted spills.
It would be extremely advantageous to have a snack dispenser that can be refilled with a favorite snack that dispenses a small amount of the snack into a dispensing area (which can also be a lid) by simply turning the dispenser or by pushing a button and turning the dispenser.